Detective Eames Looks at Forty
by Marion the Geek
Summary: Alex on her fortieth birthday. Things aren't exactly how Detective Eames pictured they'd be by the time she was 40. BA in later chapters. Final Chapter up! Chapter 10 is rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No profit. Poor college student. Characters belong to Dick Wolf. You know the drill.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By Marion

Chapter: One

"You are the most god awful stubborn woman I have ever met," Detective Robert Goren said to his partner through her apartment door. "Just open the door."

"Go home, Bobby," was the only answer he received from Detective Alexandra Eames.

"I am just as stubborn as you are, Eames," he said. "Now, let me in!"

"I don't want to see anybody today," she said coolly. "Leave, Bobby, or I'll call the police."

He laughed. "We _**are**_ the police. Fine. I'll go. But I will be back."

He walked a little ways down the hall of her apartment building and pulled out his cell phone. He called his squad captain, James Deakins. "She won't open her door. She's there. She told me to go away. Eames is in one hell of a mood."

"I'll stall," said Captain Deakins. "Just get her here, Goren."

"I'll do my best." He flipped the phone shut and looked up just in time to see Eames peering down the hall from her door. He charged back to her door, barely making it in time to keep from being locked out again. Well, no one ever said Goren couldn't move fast when he wanted to.

He pulled the door open and went inside. She scowled up at him. "I knew you didn't really leave," she said. He started to laugh, but one look at her face sobered his mood.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question. It was one of Goren's patented observations of the obvious. He reached out, as if to stroke her cheek.

She backed up a step. "Don't, Bobby. Just go."

"You know I can't do that. Alex, talk to me."

Oh, now he was pulling out the big guns, calling her by her first name. She sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway, Bobby?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you to the squad room. It's important. Captain Deakins sent me. You have to come with me."

"You could have just called me. I don't need an escort."

"Your phone's off. Deakins and I have been calling all day, Alex."

There was that emotional warfare, again. She'd forgotten about her phone. She'd wanted to be alone, anyway. "What's so important?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." She eyed him suspiciously. He sighed, looking her over. She was wearing sweats, a stark contrast to the well tailored suit of her partner. "Look, just get dressed and come with me. You can take it out of my hide later, if you feel like it."

"This better not be some damn surprise party," she said irritably, going to her room to change clothes.

"Now what possible reason would the brass have to throw a surprise party?" asked Bobby, the picture of confused innocence.

She sighed, again, exasperated. "You'll pay for this later, Goren," she muttered.

"I have no doubt of that."

Deakins looked at his phone when it beeped. The text message read: Got her. On our way. ETA 10 minutes.

"Good job, Bobby," he murmured. "Okay, everyone. They're on their way."

Everyone was there. Eames' whole family, her old friends from vice squad, her current squad, even ADA Carver.

The squad room on the eleventh floor of One Police Plaza was dark when Alex and Bobby entered.

"All right, Goren," said Eames. "What gives?"

Bobby looked confused and moved toward the light switch, snagging something off the top of a filing cabinet on his way. "I don't know. Deakins said he would be here."

She heard the soft twang of a rubber band. When the lights came on, Bobby was wearing a party hat and nearly everyone she knew was there, shouting "**SURPRISE!**" The squad room had been cleared, their desks pushed to the side. Streamers twisted from the ceiling and there were balloons everywhere.

Bobby put a party hat on her head, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Happy Birthday, partner," he said softly.

"You are so dead," she mouthed at him, grinning from ear to ear. He met her eyes, also grinning. And then, her hoard of nieces and nephews were upon her.

"Happy birfday, Auntie Alex," said her littlest nephew, the child she had carried. She picked him up and kissed him.

"Thank you, Terry," she said to him. Bobby guided her forward as she surveyed the crowd of people. Logan and Barek were there, bringing out an enormous cake. She looked around, meeting the eyes of her father and then her captain. "Thank you. All of you. I don't know what to say."

TBC

Please read and review. This is my first posted Law and Order: Criminal Intent fan fiction. I have been reading a lot of Bobby and Alex fics lately. I want to tell all my fellow authors that I have been enjoying the work you've posted here. I get so into the stories I forget and don't review nearly enough.

Also, I have a favor to ask you wonderful people out here in this fandom. I am new to Criminal Intent. I remember seeing the commercials for In The Wee Small Hours, and now I am kicking myself that I didn't watch it. Does anybody have a way to send me a digital file of it? Pretty please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Especially Bobby. Alas, poor college student, don't sue.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Two

"You shouldn't be dancing with this old man," said John Eames as he danced with his daughter on her birthday.

"Why shouldn't I dance with my father?" asked Alex.

"I only mean that my beautiful daughter surely has someone better to dance with than her dear old dad," said John Eames.

She laughed and looked around at all of the other dancers on the floor. Captain Deakins was dancing with her mother. Bobby was dancing with her seven and four year old nieces and had Terry wrapped around one o his legs. She laughed heartily as she watched him twirl one of her nieces with each hand. He looked up and smiled at her. It was his most boyish smile, the one that instantly drops twenty years of stress from his face.

"Perhaps I should cut in and dance with my grandchildren," said John. Alex blushed slightly.

"What are you implying, dad?" she asked.

"Only that your partner might not want to sit at the children's table all night," said her father. "I was only offering to relieve him of my grandchildren."

"Bobby likes kids," said Alex.

"Bobby likes you, too," said John.

"Dad!" she said, aghast. "He's my partner."

"And your friend. I think he might want to spend some time with you. He planned this party after all."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding. Bobby doesn't do parties." He had been the obvious choice as the courier to deliver her to a surprise party, but she had not considered that he'd been the one to make said party happen.

"He had some help, but he's the one, who called your mother and me with the idea," said her father.

She realized that as they'd been dancing they'd been moving closer to her partner. Her father looked over and smiled at Bobby. "Detective Goren, may I steal my grandchildren for a while," he asked, stepping away from his daughter.

His grandchildren looked less than pleased to relinquish their human jungle gym. "Come on, Grandpa will get you all some punch. Let Uncle Bobby have some fun of his own."

Alex's seven-year-old niece, Cassie, looked plaintively up at Bobby. "You are having fun with us, aren't you, Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby knelt down to her level. "Of course I'm having fun." He gave the little girl his most charming smile. "You know what, though?"

"What?"

"Your Grandpa looks like he might want to have fun with you, too," said Bobby. "It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you all to myself."

Cassie seemed to consider this. "Okay," she said. "We'll play again later." She took the hands of her little sister and her cousin, Terry, leading them towards their grandfather. Bobby nodded at her. The children went with John toward the snack table. Bobby stood up, feeling his age just a little in creaking joints.

"Smooth," said Alex, coming to stand beside him. Bobby chuckled.

"They're great kids," he said.

She smiled and nodded. "They sure are," she said. She was smiling but there was something in her voice that gave him pause.

"Are you okay?" She nodded shortly. "You feel like dancing with your crazy partner?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, reaching for his hand. "Uncle Bobby."

He laughed, putting an arm around her back as they began to dance. "Yeah, when did that happen?" he asked.

Cindy Lauper's 'Time After Time' began to play. "I like this song," said Alex.

"Listen, Eames, I .. I want to ..a .. take you to dinner tonight after the party winds down. I mean, um, if you w-want to." His words may have faltered but his feet did not. Bobby guided her smoothly and expertly across the floor.

"I'd like that, Bobby," said Alex, distracted by his proximity.

He grinned that boyish grin again. "I'm going to dip you," he said, pulling her in close. The move was suave. He dipped her and gently set her back on her feet, continuing the dance.

"Thanks for the warning," she said, cocking an eyebrow at him. His smile became mischievous. "Sometimes I think you enjoy putting me off balance." He laughed. "I know you planned this party."

He bit his lip sheepishly. "Guilty as charged," he said. "Are you mad? I know y-you said you didn't want a party, but …"

"I'm having a good time," she said reassuringly. "Thank you, Bobby. It was a sweet thing to do."

The song came to an end and Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I should probably make rounds," said Alex. "Save me another dance later, okay?"

"Anything for my favorite birthday girl," he said, bringing her hand that was still resting in his to his lips. He walked away from her, leaving her somewhat mystified at his actions.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Mike Logan, appearing at her side.

"I have no idea," she said, staring after her partner.

TBC

Well, folks, that's chapter two for you. Hope you like it. Also, for you Vince D'Onofrio fans out there, if you haven't seen 'The Whole Wide World' rent it. Bring tissues. It was really good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Poor college student. Don't sue. Yay, Dick Wolf.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Three

People began to leave at the beginning of the third hour. It was almost 8pm and Alex's little nieces and nephews were getting a bit cranky as it neared their bedtimes. Alex was sitting with a very sleepy Terry while his parents shared one last dance at the party. Bobby came and sat down beside her, patting her nephew on the head. "Hi," he said.

She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Hi," she said. Carver and his wife came over to say good night. Alex accepted their happy birthdays and well wishes with gratitude. After they were gone her face returned to the somber expression that had been there for the past several days.

Her sister and her husband came back to collect there yawning little boy. Alex hugged her sister and brother-in-law, and kissed her beloved nephew goodbye.

When she turned back to Bobby he was watching her with a peculiar expression on his face. "Are you okay Eames?"

"Yeah Bobby. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged and stood up. She looked up, meeting his worried eyes. He reached out, brushing a lock of hair off of her face and stroking her temple. "You've seemed kind of down lately," said Bobby. "I – uh – I hoped that bringing all these people w-would show you how many people l-love you and know w-what I know." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish at his faltering words.

"And what's that, Bobby?" she asked, confused.

"That Alexandra Eames is one of the m-most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, caring people in the whole w-wide world," he said. "And w-we are lucky to have her in our lives."

"Bobby," she said softly. There were tears rolling down her face. She hid her tears in his shoulder as she threw her arms around his chest. He wrapped his big arms around her shoulders, rocking her back and forth gently. He stroked her hair.

"Shh," he whispered.

"You really mean all that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said. "I'm worried about you. I want to know what's wrong with my partner. If something is troubling her, it troubles me."

"I'm okay, Bobby, really," she said. He didn't look as if he was sure about that.

"We'll talk about it later, Alex," he said, guessing she didn't want to discuss it at her party.

"No, Goren, we won't," she said, wiping her eyes. She looked up into his eyes. "Drop it. There's nothing to talk about. Now I believe you promised me another dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why yes … yes I did," he said softly. He could tell she was trying to distract him.

He took her hand and led her out onto the floor. As they danced his eyes were not locked to hers, as they had been earlier. He was thinking.

"Something wrong, Bobby?" she asked.

He looked down, meeting her eyes. She could see the sadness on his face. "I wish you would talk to me, Alex," he said. The way he said her name, he was being manipulative, and she knew it, even if he didn't. Bobby did that sometimes.

She pulled back, out of his arms. "You're like a dog with a bone," she said. "I asked you to drop it." He reached for her but she took a step back. "Don't do that, Bobby," she said, and walked away.

She went over to her father, who immediately knew something was wrong. "Daddy, I … I 'm going to go home now. Pl-please tell everyone I said thank you for coming. I… I have to go."

John Eames hugged his daughter. "All right, Alex, I'll tell them. Give me a call later. I want to know you're okay," he said. She nodded.

She grabbed her purse and left the squad room. Bobby was already in the hall, waiting for her. "What about dinner?" he asked in his quietest voice.

"I'm not hungry, Bobby. I'm going home," she said wearily.

"Really? And how are you going to do that? I drove, remember?" He was starting to sound like he was in interrogation mode, his voice slightly raised.

"I'll take a cab," she said. "Good night, Goren." She walked past him to the elevators and pressed the down button.

"Eames. Alex. At least let me drive you home," he said.

"No, I don't think so. I said I'd take a cab." She got in the waiting elevator.

Of course, so did Bobby. She glared at him. Pressing the door open button she said, "Get off."

"No," he said.

"You can take the next elevator, Goren. I'm tired and I don't want to put up with you anymore tonight."

"Put up with me?" He looked hurt. "Yeah, that's what you do, isn't it?" he said coldly, his eyes narrowing. "You put up with crazy Goren. You're th-the only person who can stand him."

"Bobby?"

"Good night, Eames," he said, stepping off the elevator and watching the door close.

TBC

Author's note: Well, I bet you didn't expect that. Don't worry, less angst, more fluff later. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this posted. Its exam week and I have papers due. Hopefully the next update will be faster.

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: 4

"You look like hell," said Mike Logan, sitting down next to Robert Goren. He surveyed the collection of highball glasses in front of the larger detective. "It took me a while to find you."

"Go away, Logan," said Goren.

"Chill, big guy," said Logan. "I just got here. I want a beer." He ordered one and Bobby ordered another scotch.

"So, you want to talk about it?" asked Logan.

"No."

"It was a nice party," Logan said offhandedly.

Bobby grunted.

"It really was. Eames looked like she was having a good time. Especially when she was dancing with you. Dipping her, that was some move, Casanova."

"I don't know about that," said Bobby. "She was pretty mad when she left."

"I noticed. Her nieces were sure upset that you left without saying goodbye. They were looking for you when Johnny Eames was rounding them up to leave," said Mike.

Bobby sighed. "I'll have to make it up to them, sometime."

"Did you give Eames her present?"

"No."

"So your plan is to drink until you can't stand up?" asked Logan, waving a hand at Bobby's collection of glasses.

"Pretty much."

"You could always take her flowers," Mike suggested.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"What did you do to make her so mad?"

"I'll be damned if I know," said Bobby, exasperated.

Mike cocked an eyebrow at Goren. "You mad at her?"

"I-I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"I said shut up, Logan."

Mike smirked. Bobby glared at him coldly. Mike started to laugh but the look on Goren's face sobered him. "Seriously, though. She's been, I don't know, out of it lately. Any idea what that's about?"

"She won't tell me. She just says she's fine. When I push, she gets angry."

"And that's why you're here instead of off wooing your partner?"

"I have no intention of wooing my partner, Logan," Bobby said tartly. "Where'd you learn that word anyway?"

"An old girlfriend gave me a word-a-day calendar once," said Mike.

"Figures."

"Bite me, Goren. I'm not half as dumb as you think I am."

Just then Goren's cell phone rang. "Hey, maybe that's her," said Mike. Bobby looked at the caller ID and shook his head.

"It's Deakins," he said, flipping open his phone. "Goren."

"We need you downtown," said Deakins. "It looks like we have a serial killer on the loose who likes to prey on little old ladies." He gave Goren the address. "I'm going to bring in Logan and Barek on this. This is the fourth vic this month."

"Logan is here with me. Tell Barek and Eames to meet us there. I'll ride with him," said Goren.

"What's up?" asked Logan as Goren closed his phone.

"We might have a serial killer," he said, laying cash on the bar to cover his tab.

Mike did the same. "Let's go."

xxxx

Goren and Logan reached the victim's apartment a few minutes before their partners. In the hallway outside the apartment it was the smell that hit both men first. "Jesus Christ," Mike swore. "What the hell happened here?" He coughed and held his hand over his nose as he and Goren entered.

CSU and the ME were already on the scene. Rogers met them in the victim's living room as Eames and Barek arrived. Eames looked a little green from the smell.

"The victim's name is Maude Cardigan," said Rogers. "She's been dead for at least two weeks. She was found when the neighbors complained to the super about the smell."

"It took them two weeks?" Barek looked incensed. "If it smells this bad its been stinking for a while."

"Neighbors said they thought one of her cats had died," said Rogers. "Besides decomp, you're smelling …"

"Cat urine," said Bobby.

"Yes," the ME continued. "Ms. Cardigan had four cats. Two of them we found curled up next to her, dead. Poor things starved to death. A third was dead under her bed. We also have one very hungry live one. I think Britt, that new kid on the CSU, is in the kitchen, feeding it." She looked at Eames. "Are you all right, Detective?"

Eames was shaking and she looked ill. "The smell is not so bad in the kitchen," a CSU tech supplied helpfully.

"We'll be right back," said Bobby, putting an arm around his partner's shoulders and ushered her out of the room. In the kitchen he grabbed a paper towel and wet it. He handed it to her. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Bobby," she said, dabbing her face with the paper towel. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"What?"

"Dragged me in here like some sick child," she said, clearly aggravated. "They already know I'm second fiddle to the great Bobby Goren without you treating me like a rookie who can't handle myself at a crime scene."

"I was concerned! And I figured you'd be more embarrassed if you threw up on Rogers' shoes." He was shouting now. The look in his eyes was icy. "What the fuck is with you, lately, Eames?"

He took a step toward her. She took a step back. She'd seen Bobby angry before, but he had never cursed or yelled at her. She looked up at him, shock written on her features. "Back off, Goren," Eames said loudly.

"Or what? You tired of putting up with me again already?"

"Fuck you, Bobby!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up," Barek growled as she stormed into the kitchen. "You're scaring the damn CSU tech, you freaks."

Bobby and Alex looked over at the young CSU tech with the cat in her arms and a shocked look on her face at the yelling detectives.

"Goren, you go check out the crime scene. Eames, you talk to the neighbors," Barek ordered.

Goren and Eames shot her a dirty look but did as they were told.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This story is turning out darker than I thought it would. In my original vision they'd have had a lighthearted dinner and would have kissed by this chapter. Funny how things work out when the characters start behaving badly.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: 5

"You okay?" Logan asked, trailing Eames out of the apartment. "I've never heard you two get into it before."

"Fine," she said. Her tone of voice did not inspire his confidence.

"You don't look fine, Eames. You look like you're going to cry."

"I don't cry, Logan."

"I just bet you don't. Look, if you need anything, you know you can call me, right?"

"Thanks, Mike. I'm just tired, and the smell got to me. Don't worry." She smiled in a manner she hoped was reassuring.

"Okay. I'll canvas the place this way," he said, indicating down the hall of the apartment building in the opposite direction from where she was headed. She nodded and continued on her way.

xxxx

"The neighbors are useless," said Eames. "No one heard anything. No one knew her. All I got was that she was quiet and that she lived here for years. A couple people complained about her cats.

"I got nothing much," said Mike. "One woman said she knew her to say hello. She thinks the vic's a widow. No kids. No family that she knows of. Nothing from anyone else."

"The killer was calm," said Bobby. "There's no sign of a struggle, no sign of rage. No trace evidence, no sexual trauma. She was strangled. The perp used a belt. I'd guess it was a man's judging by the size. No sign of the murder weapon."

"CSU is finishing up. We'll have a full report in the morning. Let's go home," said Barek. "Logan, I rode in with Eames but you live closer to me than she does. Feel like giving me a lift?"

"Sure thing, Barek," he said. "Goren, you need me to drop you some where?"

"I live about a mile from here," said Bobby. "I'll walk. I could use the air."

"All right," said Logan. "Good night, Eames. Night, Goren." He and Barek walked away from the victim's apartment in a companionable silence.

Eames and Goren stood there silently for a moment, not looking at each other. It was Goren who broke the silence. "You want to tell me what's going on, now?" he asked softly. He stiffened when he heard her utter a muffled sob. "Eames?"

She stood there, head down, shaking. He could barely see her face through her hair, but he saw the tear that rolled down her nose to drop to the floor. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them. He tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "What is it, Alex?" His concern was evident on his face, all traces of his earlier anger gone with the sight of her tears.

"Not here," she said softly.

"Have you eaten?"

"What?"

"There's an all night diner about three blocks from here. Coffee's not bad. Burgers are good. We could go there to talk."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

They walked the distance to the dinner in silence. They remained close to each other but never touched on the way. Bobby held the door for her at the diner.

When they were seated across from each other at a booth and had placed their orders, Bobby again broke the silence that lay between them. "You're really scaring me, Eames," he said. "Back there, that wasn't us. Goren and Eames don't do that. If I've done something wrong I can't fix it unless you tell me."

"I'm sorry. Bobby, you didn't do anything. It's me. I'm just … screwed up right now. I don't mean to burden you or our partnership with my problems."

"Does this have something to do with turning forty?"

She looked down at the table. "I wish I could say it didn't. Do you know how stupid I feel for having some sort of midlife crisis?"

"It's okay. Birthdays are a natural time to assess your life. Especially birthdays that society has set up as milestones in a person's life."

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I still feel foolish," she said.

"Talk to me, Alex. Maybe I can help." She looked skeptical. "And even if I can't," he continued. "Maybe talking about it will. It's not healthy to bottle up you emotions."

"You'd be the expert on that, Bobby," she said. He frowned. "You aren't exactly forthcoming with your emotions."

"I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with sometimes," Goren said guardedly. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Bobby. I just mean that it's hard sometimes. You want honesty. You want to know what's wrong. It's a two way street."

"All I can say is that I'll try to do better. Is that why you've been refusing to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she said softly. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Alex, please. Tell me what's wrong. Something about this case got to you. It wasn't the smell. I've never seen you pale like that…"

"I'm afraid, Bobby." That got his attention.

"Of telling me…"

"Of ending up like our victim."

Bobby grabbed her hand. "Is someone threatening you?"

"No, Bobby. I'm afraid of being the old woman with cats who no one knows has died until she starts to smell."

"Oh, Alex…honey." Bobby moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Short chapter today. I think I have a sequel planned out, too. But this story still has a few chapters worth of life yet.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Today's story is brought to you by the letter F, as in fan and fiction. Also as in forgiving. So don't sue the poor college student.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Six

"You don't even like cats," Bobby whispered against her hair a short time later when she'd cried all the tears she had.

Alex laughed in spite of herself, her face still pressed against his chest. He stroked her hair. "I know this is irrational," she said softly. "I just don't want to die alone."

"That's not irrational. No one wants to die alone," he said. "But why do you think you will?"

"That's the irrational part. Where I am now, who I am … it's just not exactly where or who I thought I'd be at forty. I told you I was just having a stupid midlife crisis," she said.

He rubbed circles on her back with his hands. "It's not stupid, Alex. But you know you're not alone. You have a big family that loves you. And you'll always have me." She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I know."

"Where did you think you'd be?"

"What?"

"You said you weren't where you'd thought you'd be. Where did you think you'd be?"

"Well, not in my partner's lap at a diner in the middle of the night," she said with a smile.

He put his big hand against her cheek returning the smile.

"When I got married, I thought that by now I'd have kids, maybe a house in the burbs. I wanted that. The whole dream."

"You still have time. Life doesn't end at forty, Alex."

"Life doesn't end, but the time for that dream has passed. It died with my husband. I thought I was over it, but then this birthday happened. I certainly didn't expect to be a widow with no prospects at forty."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Only sometimes. I remember when I couldn't imagine life without him. Ten years later I can think of him without it hurting."

"Promise me something."

"What, Bobby?"

"Don't do this to yourself again. Call me. You shouldn't have to cry alone." He stroked her temple. "Promise."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Bobby."

"Eames."

"I promise."

"Thank you," he said. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little."

"I-I have something for you. I didn't get a chance to give it to you before." He slipped a small, rectangular box into her hands.

"Thank you," she said, making a show of shaking the box near her ear. She had a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to see that smile again," said Bobby. "I've missed it." Alex blushed slightly, still smiling. "Well, go ahead. Open it."

She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes grew large. "Oh, my. Bobby, how on earth did you get tickets to Spamalot?"

"I know a guy."

"Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I remember you said you used to watch Monty Python with your dad, so I figured you might like to see it."

"I have been trying to get tickets for months."

"I guess I did well, then?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, her breath tickling his ear. On impulse she pulled back a little and pressed her lips to his temple. "Thank you."

Bobby blushed.

They made friendly conversation as they ate their dinner. Alex seemed in better spirits just from talking and the happy prospect of Tim Curry as King Arthur. Bobby just felt relief to see her smiling again.

It was almost 1 AM when they finished. Alex yawned suddenly. "You look tired," said Bobby.

"So do you," said Alex. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

xxxx

"Do you want to come up for coffee? We don't want you to fall asleep on the ride home," said Bobby.

"You do know that inviting someone up for coffee is the code for something not so innocent?" asked Alex.

Robert Goren felt the sudden need to loosen his collar. He coughed, blushing crimson.

She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Bobby. I know that coffee means coffee with you. I'm tired but it's only a ten minute drive." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for today. It was a nice party and a nice dinner. Good night."

"Good night, Alex. See you tomorrow."

He got out of the SUV and waved to her as he climbed the steps to his building. There was one message on his home answering machine when he got to his apartment.

"Goren, it's Logan. You okay? That was some screaming match. Call me."

"Meddler," Bobby muttered, but he was smiling. He looked at his watch. Deciding he didn't want to wake Mike up, he took off his coat and headed for his waiting bed.

TBC

AN: Don't worry the fluff is coming. I think I'm done with angst until the sequel. Lets just hope I can be romantic with out sounding … silly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own, you don't sue.

AN: I should be working on term papers right now. This will be my last update until at least Wednesday.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Seven

"Tickets to Spamalot? I'm so jealous," said Elizabeth, Alex's sister. She and Alex were taking her little son, Terry, to the playground near her house.

"I'm excited. He really surprised me with those tickets," said Alex.

"What's the official status of you and Bobby, anyway?" asked Elizabeth.

"Status? He's my partner, Lizzie."

"Are you sure that's it?" asked her sister.

"Of course I'm sure. Bobby is my friend, my partner on the force, nothing more."

Elizabeth laughed. "Are you blind? The party? The tickets? Have you even seen the way he looks at you? That man is in love with you."

"Oh, Lizzie, don't be ridiculous! Bobby is not in love with me. We make a great team. We'd never do anything to jeopardize our partnership."

"You can't tell me you never thought about it. If I weren't married, I'd be after your partner. Tall, dark, and handsome. The man's shoulders are three feet wide. You could curl up on his chest with room to spare, Alex."

"Yeah, big hands and size thirteen shoes, too. I've thought about it. The fact that it could get me fired to act on those thoughts is a great deterrent," said Alex.

"Thirteen? Wow. And how do you know his shoe size?"

"From a case, I swear."

"Sure. Sure. Now do you really think Bobby would let your relationship outside work interfere with your partnership?"

"We are not having a relationship."

"You have a date to see a broadway show on Saturday."

"Its not a date."

"Are you sure?" Alex glared at her sister. "Seriously, Alex. What are you going to wear?" Alex sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"We should go shopping later."

"Maybe."

xxxx

"I can't believe you talked me into buying this," said Alex, hanging up her new dark blue evening gown.

"You looked gorgeous in that dress, Alex. Bobby will be impressed," said Elizabeth.

"He probably won't even notice. Bobby doesn't pay much attention to clothes."

"He'll notice. I'm sure of it."

xxxx

"I'd like to take you to dinner before the show," said Bobby. "You know, since I didn't get to take you out for your birthday. I mean, not really."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

He smiled mischievously. "It's a surprise."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay."

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock tomorrow, then."

"I'm looking forward to it. See you tomorrow. Good night, Bobby."

"Good night, Alex."

xxxx

"So, **_is_** it a date?" asked Mike Logan. He and Bobby were sitting at a bar near the One PP that Friday night.

Bobby took a sip of his beer. "I'm not sure."

"Do you want it to be?"

"I'm not allowed to want it to be, Logan. She's my partner. I'm taking her out for her birthday."

"You didn't answer my question, Goren."

"Yes. I want it to be a date. Are you happy?"

"Does she know?" asked Logan.

Bobby ran his hands through his hair. "I don't think so. She believes all of my intentions are innocent."

Mike grinned lecherously. "Aren't they?" he asked with a wink.

Bobby blushed, caught in his concupiscence. "I think I love her, Mike."

Mike let all of the air in his lungs out in a low whistle. "Wow. That's big, Bobby. You need to tell her that."

"I can't ever tell her that. It wouldn't be right. Flirting with her is one thing. It's just a friendly game. If she knew how I really felt … she would probably never speak to me again."

"You're stupid."

"What!"

"Eames would never do that to you. As smart as you are, you ought to be able to realize when you're having irrational thoughts," said Mike.

"At the very least it would ruin our partnership if she knew."

"If you say so. I still think you're stupid." Bobby grunted and ordered another beer. "Not to mention you need to get laid," Mike continued. "If you aren't ever going to tell Eames how you feel, you need to find other female companionship. You're torturing yourself."

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing is ever simple with you, Bobby," said Mike. He drained the last of his beer and ordered another.

TBC

AN: I wrote this in a fit of senioritis. I have four papers to finish by tomorrow and two exams to study for. I should be doing that. On the upside, I am geeked out over the DVD recorder I got yesterday. They've really come down in price. Eventually, with the help of USA, I'll have all of Law and Order CI. (Does happy dance!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Don't sue, I have no money.

AN: I am sorry that I am so late getting this up. My mom had gall bladder surgery this week and I had to go home for a few days. She's fine and now I'm back in the game. The rest of this story should be forthcoming shortly.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Eight

Bobby awoke at his regular time of 6:30am that Saturday morning. He rolled out of bed, stretched, and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants to go running. As he jogged past a coffee vendor plying his wares in the pre-dawn glow he couldn't help but think of his partner and her coffee maker that percolates on a timer before her alarm. Eames always had trouble functioning in the morning without her coffee.

He jogged for a mile to warm up, then ran two miles. He jogged the mile and a half back to his apartment to cool down. Once inside he grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator and downed it.

He surveyed his sweat soaked t-shirt and decided a shower was the next order of business.

xxxx

Alex woke up around 9am, yawned, and rolled over, enjoying the luxury of not having to get up. Around ten she got up and made herself coffee. She read the morning paper until noon, then lounged in front of the TV and watched a movie.

xxxx

Bobby stared at the box of "Just For Men" hair color he held in his hand, debating whether to buy it. On the one hand, it could make him look years younger if the testimonials on the box were to be believed. However, she'd definitely notice if he colored his hair. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be to that. He put it back on the shelf, deciding it would look like he was trying to hard if he used it. He didn't want Alex to laugh at him, after all.

He continued to wander the hygiene section of the supermarket near his apartment. He came to what he decided was an abnormally large selection of men's razors. Touching his cheek and encountering his ever-present stubble he began to examine his choices in shaving equipment.

This one had three blades and an extra skin-conditioning strip. That one had four blades. Another had five blades and a battery powered option. The two bladed vibrating razor came with free batteries. Head spinning, he walked away. He was afraid he'd slit his jugular with a vibrating razor anyway.

He bought milk and a box of crackers and left the store. Returning home, he put away his groceries and stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. "I need a haircut," he murmured, and headed back out of his apartment.

xxxx

After watching "When Harry Met Sally" on TV, Alex went to take a shower. She took her time, fogging up the bathroom with a cloud of steam. After she dried her hair she curled it with a curling iron, framing her face in golden ringlets. "Not bad," she murmured, admiring the effect in the mirror. She hair sprayed the curls in place, making sure the fell just so.

xxxx

Bobby entered Sweeny's Barbershop for Gentlemen. He decided to get a shave while he was there, despite the obvious hazards implied by the name of the shop. At least there was no meat pie stand outside. A straight razor shave might actually still be smooth at midnight, and for tonight, that was worth the risk of the "Demon Barber of Fleet Street."

xxxx

"God damn it!" Alex shouted as she saw the run in the third pair of hose she'd put on. She was out of hose that wasn't ragged with two hours until her partner would be at her door. She hurriedly threw on jeans and a t-shirt and stormed out of her apartment, heading for the drugstore down the street.

xxxx

Back home at 4:30pm, Bobby looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His haircut was a little bit too short and he couldn't help thinking it would look better if he had bought that "Just For Men." He mussed up his hair and combed it back into place for the third time.

The doorbell rang and he went to the intercom to see who was there. "Let me in, Bobby," said Mike Logan. "It's starting to rain." Bobby buzzed him in.

When a dripping Mike Logan entered his apartment, Bobby groaned. "That's just great. Rain is just what I need tonight."

"Chill, man," said Mike. "Imagine how suave you'll be, laying your coat over mud puddles and holding her umbrella."

"You're hoping she laughs in my face, aren't you," Bobby said with a snort.

"Hey, I thought the plan for the evening was to treat her like the princess you think she is, and see where it gets you. I don't think she'll laugh."

"Yeah, right." Bobby looked at his watch. "Scram, Logan. I have to get ready."

"Good luck, Bobby."

"With what?"

Mike raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Out!" said Bobby.

xxxx

"Are you nervous?" asked Elizabeth on the phone with her sister.

"No, of course not," Alex lied.

"Have a great time on your date, Alex," said her sister.

"It's not a date," said Alex.

"Yeah, well, have fun, anyway," said Elizabeth. "Bye, honey."

"Bye, Lizzie. I'll call you tomorrow."

Alex hung up the phone and made eye contact with her reflection in the mirror. "It's not a date," she repeated softly.

TBC

AN: I will write more soon. By the way, has anyone else seen the new commercial on USA for the CI marathon? It looks like USA has come on board the good ship BA. It's great. I almost rolled of the couch laughing the first time I saw it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I am sorry this took so long. I am a terrible procrastinator.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. Thanks.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Nine

Alex looked out her window at the top of his umbrella. "Idiot," she murmured. It was 5:45pm and Bobby was standing outside of her building. He'd been out there for five minutes but he hadn't buzzed her apartment. He didn't want her to know he was this early, she guessed. So he just stood there in the rain. She sighed, amused, and grabbed her cell phone.

xxxx

Bobby was surprised when his cell phone rang. "Goren," he answered.

"Most people have enough sense to come in out of the rain," a familiar voice purred into his ear.

"Not me." He grinned at the phone.

"Obviously. Get in here, you big idiot, before you catch a cold."

"Yes, ma'am."

He pressed her buzzer. "The door will be unlocked when you get up here," she said, buzzing him in. "I'll be ready in a few."

xxxx

Bobby left his dripping umbrella in her entryway along with his wet shoes. As he went to sit on her couch he could hear her moving around the bathroom.

"Help yourself to a drink if you want," Alex called. "I'm almost ready."

Bobby thought about it. A drink might settle his nerves. _Why are you so nervous?_ he chastised himself. _You are taking a friend out for her birthday. Its not a date, even if you wish it was._

xxxx

Alex gave her reflection a final once over. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. It may not be a date, but she was dressed to the nines and she looked good, even if she did say so herself.

Alex walked into the living room and smiled at her partner. Bobby's breath caught in his throat. "Alex … you …you look amazing," he stammered.

Alexandra Eames was a vision in dark blue velvet. The sleeveless dress hugged her curves at the top and flared out at the bottom. It trailed the floor with a high slit that showed a tantalizing expanse of her thigh.

Loose golden curls framed her pixyish face and bounced with her laughter as he got too quickly to his feet and nearly tripped. She smiled up at him and he barely resisted the urge to caress her face. Maybe there were more lines there than when he first met her. Bobby sighed. As far as he was concerned he'd been blessed to spend this evening with the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You look pretty darn handsome yourself," said Alex, surveying him. He was wearing a well-tailored black suit over a medium blue shirt. His tie was cranberry red and real silk. She noticed he was clean-shaven, very clean-shaven. She gave in to temptation and stroked his cheek. "Smooth."

Bobby blushed. "Are … are you ready to go?" he asked.

She grinned and got her purse. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Ah, ah," he said, matching her grin. "It's a surprise."

She arched her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

He picked up his umbrella and held the door for her. They laughed and talked quietly together as they left for their d… oh yeah, it's not a date.

xxxx

It was still raining when they arrived at a tiny Italian restaurant in the East Village. Bobby got out of the car and went to Alex's door. He held the umbrella for her as they hurried inside.

The restaurant was just a hole in the wall, but from the second they entered the establishment Alex was assaulted from all sides with a host of wonderful smells. Bobby greeted the hostess, your classic Italian mother, in Italian. "Mrs. Lucci, I'd like you to meet my partner, Alex Eames," he continued in English. "Mama Lucci's Kitchen serves the finest Italian food outside of Italy," he told Alex.

They were seated at a secluded table for two. A young waitress took their drink orders and brought them each a glass of Chianti. "This is really good," said Alex. "This is a great place."

"Its definitely my favorite," said Bobby. "I'm glad I could bring you here."

xxxx

They had a marvelous evening. After a delicious dinner of Veal Parmesan and Chicken Alfredo, they went to the musical. They laughed and enjoyed themselves. They were still laughing when they returned to Alex's apartment building. They'd had to park several blocks away because of street cleaning, so Bobby walked her to her building and up to her door. "Thank you, Bobby. I had a really good time tonight," said Alex.

"We should do this again sometime," said Bobby.

Alex smiled up at him. "Would you like to come in for a while? I could make coffee," she suggested. She arched an eyebrow at him.

He smiled but shook his head. "I don't know if that would be the best idea," he said.

"All right. Good night, Bobby." She looked a little bit disappointed that the night was ending.

"Good night, Alex," he said. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.

He walked away down the hall. She watched him for a moment before closing her door.

_What are you doing?_ asked a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Mike Logan. _She wants you to stay. You want to stay._ Bobby stopped. _Now or never._

He turned around and walked quickly back to her door. He knocked and she opened the door almost immediately.

"Did you forget something?" Alex asked.

Bobby smiled his most mischievous smile. "This." Before Alex knew what was happening her back was against the door and his lips were locked to hers.

TBC

AN: I think there's one more chapter to this story. There will likely be a sequel though.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This chapter is rated **M**. I have tried to keep it tasteful and sweet, but it does contain explicit sex. You have been warned. If you are too young to read it, please consider the end of chapter 9 to be the G rated ending. Also, I really hope this doesn't suck. I'm not so good at romantic scenes. Part of this is an exercise in seeing if I can write a sex scene that doesn't suck.

AN: I am sorry this took so long. I am a terrible procrastinator. Again. This is the last chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Thank you.

Title: Detective Eames Looks at Forty

By: Marion

Chapter: Ten

Alex slid one hand into his hair as he deepened the kiss. She held on to his arm with her other hand, drawing him the rest of the way into her apartment and kicking the door shut with out ever breaking the kiss.

Breathless, Bobby pulled back a little. "You really want me to stay?" he asked, nervousness mixed with desire evident in his voice.

Alex chuckled lightly. "Yes, Bobby," she said, her voice equally heady. "I _really_ want you to stay." She leaned up and kissed his jaw line.

"Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes," she whispered sultrily, kissing the soft spot behind his ear, just above his jaw line. He shuddered. "I think I can handle you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Handle me? Are you sure?" he asked huskily, eyes laughing.

"Promises, promises, Goren," she purred, nipping his earlobe.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her. "Seriously, Alex. This changes things. Are you sure you want this?"

"Are you looking for an out?" she asked coolly, eyes on his.

"No. I-I'm not."

"Because if you leave now, I'll have forgiven you by Monday. But if we take this further and you run away …"

"I have no intention of running away. I'm not looking for an out, Alex. I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure, Bobby," she said decisively. He looked like he was about to say more so she held up her hand to stop him. "And if you ask me again, I'll kick you out on principle."

"Well, in that case…" He claimed her lips again.

He slid one large hand to hold her at the small of her back. The other hand brushed back her hair. He kissed along her jaw line to her ear. He ran his tongue over her thrice-pierced ear lobe.

Her hands made short work of unbuttoning his suit jacket. She tugged at it and he allowed her to remove it. She worked on his tie as he kissed her throat. Her lips caught his again as she dropped his tie to the floor with his coat. She tugged his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, running her hands along his stomach.

"At the rate you're going, I'll be naked and you'll still have all your clothes," he whispered playfully.

"I could handle that," she teased, planting a kiss on his newly exposed collarbone as she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"I can't," he said, pulling her tight to him, hands seeking out the zipper of her dress.

"Hi there, big boy," she said, now able to feel his erection through the layers of fabric that separated them. She nuzzled his neck, drunk with the scent of him. He unzipped her dress, pulling it down off of one shoulder to attack her collarbone with kisses of his own. She moaned, wrapping her leg around his thigh. He put one hand at the small of her back and with the other lifted her off the ground by her hips. She threw her arms around his neck in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her deeply as he carried her into her bedroom. There he set her on her feet only long enough to rid her of the dress, before scooping her up and laying her delicately on the bed. He stood back, staring at her reverently as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. She began to blush from his scrutiny, absently laying an arm across her black lace bra.

He tilted his head and reached down to lift her arm away. "Since when are you shy," he said gently.

"You were staring," she said, smiling but still blushing.

"You're beautiful. I can't help it," he said. He took off his belt, kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed next to her. She sat up and pressed her lips to his as she finished ridding him of his shirt. In one smooth motion he managed to unhook her bra and lay her gently back against the pillows. He removed it and trailed fiery kisses from her throat down the center of her chest, all the way to the top of her short black slip. She shuddered beneath his ministrations and ran her hands over his chest. Teasing his hardened nipples elicited a gasp from him. He sat up, again starring at her reverently before taking her breasts in his skilled hands. She arched her back, pressing herself to him.

He slid a hand beneath her hips and lifted her slightly so he could remove her slip. His eyebrows rose once he'd removed the object in his way. "I didn't know you wore a garter belt," he said, teasing the straps that held up her thigh-high stockings. "Big plans for tonight or something?"

She grinned. "A woman has to be prepared for anything," she said, using his moment of distraction to unbutton his pants. When her hand ventured beneath the waistband of his boxer shorts he gasped. He groaned as her probing fingers caressed the length of him.

"That's not fair," he pretended to whine. "I'm not sure I can figure out how to get this thing off of you with out damaging it."

She laughed and taking pity on him she unhooked the thigh-highs from the garter belt. She took the belt off. Bobby dipped his head to kiss her inner thigh as he pulled off one stocking then the other. She moaned and squirmed beneath this new onslaught. He chuckled against her leg and slid a finger inside the leg band of her panties. "These have got to go," he said, fingers teasing her. She lifted her hips as he deftly removed the offending article of clothing.

He swiped his tongue across her folds as he slipped one long finger inside of her. She arched against his hand. She cried out when a second finger joined the first. "You're driving me crazy," she panted.

Bobby smiled. "I know," he said, breath tickling her thigh. He began to kiss his way back to her mouth, his free hand stroking her side as he continued to tease her with his fingers.

She grabbed his waistband with her hands and pulled his pants and boxers down. She began some teasing of her own and smirked in satisfaction when her ministrations had his breath coming in short gasps. He positioned himself above her. "Alex, are you sure …"

In exasperation she shoved him over onto his back and straddled his hips. She positioned herself and slid onto him in one smooth motion. "Oh, god," she cried out as her hips reached his, he filled her so completely. Her whole body convulsed.

Bobby put his hands on her hips, supporting her as they moved together, finding a rhythm, first fast, then slow, then fast again. She cried out as the rhythm became desperate, and finally collapsed against his chest in the throws of an orgasm. He thrust into her twice more before collapsing limply himself, his arms wrapped loosely around her body.

"Wow," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Wow, yourself," she said, planting a kiss where her head lay on his chest.

They held each other until their breathing calmed. Alex rolled off of Bobby and curled up on the bed. He curled around her and held her. "Good night, Alex," he breathed in her hair.

"You'll be here in the morning, won't you?" she asked.

He kissed the back of her neck. "Of course."

"Good night, Bobby." With that, Alex Eames snuggled closer to her partner and fell asleep more contently than she had in weeks. _If this is what being forty is like_, she thought as she drifted off, _maybe it's not so bad after all._

THE END

AN: I hope that wasn't too bad. There will eventually be a sequel to this story, but this wraps it up for Detective Eames Looks at Forty. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope this is an ending worthy of the support I have received throughout the writing of this story.


End file.
